The new variety, xe2x80x98Sonoraxe2x80x99, originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x9833xc3x97257xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98L2xe2x80x99 (both unpatented varieties of Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc.) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot in Monterey County, Calif. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons at a Nursury in McArthur, Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Monterey County, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation in May 1996. The new variety, xe2x80x98Sonoraxe2x80x99, was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in the Monterey Bay area in California for five years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and are retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Sonoraxe2x80x99. The varierty is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-4.
The varieties that we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Sonoraxe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98Commanderxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,024), xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 (U.S. plant application Ser. No. 09/524,581), and xe2x80x98Ana Mariaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,035). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by, xe2x80x98Commanderxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Ana Mariaxe2x80x99. The new variety is fully everbearing and has a flat globose habit, strong interveinal blistering, weak leaf glossiness, rounded terminal leaflet shape of base and teeth, sparse petiole pubescence, dense to very dense stolon pubescence, a position of inflorescence above the foliage, larger calyx diameter relative to the corolla, a semi-erect attitude of the fruiting truss at first picking, predominantly conical fruit, very slight to slight differences between shapes of primary and secondary fruits, very narrow to narrow band without achenes, very weak unevenness of surface of the fruit, weak to medium glossiness of the fruit, spreading to reflexed pose of the calyx segments, even flesh color of the fruit, and absent to small hollow center size.